


Dinner Time

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinner should be ready soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apfelstrudelz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apfelstrudelz/gifts).



Will gripped the handle of the knife tightly in his hand. He brought it down once, twice, and then a third time. Three clean slices of meat were left as a result.

“It looks good, Will. Add the spices before we cook it and it will be close to perfection.”

“Perfection is impossible to reach, Hannibal.”

Hannibal cocked a smile. “I do not think so but I look forward to debating you in the near future. For now we should focus on getting dinner ready.”

“Yes. We don’t want the meat to spoil.”

He turned to the squirming, screaming mass on the counter and reached for another knife.


End file.
